First Tsurugi
by cloudstrifejen
Summary: When First Tsurugi turns into a human, Cloud gets a shocked of his life! One shot story


**First Tsurugi**

_By cloudstrifejen_

**Final Fantasy VII is not mine on any circumstances! Nor is Cloud and his huge, bulky, heavy… First Tsurugi… Ah! Whatever…… Please enjoy the story!**

Cloud muses over on what happen before his very eyes; First Tsurugi ain't no… Living thing… Right? Okay. So this getting far out of hand, but why not quickly finds the solution to this?

Oh yeah, it's pretty easy to thought it aloud, but to act is like chocobos have made a stampede over the city!

"Why am I the only one who has to suffer like this…?" Cloud muttered under his breath as he strode over to the counter where Tifa made her drinks for her customers at Seventh Heaven. Speaking of Tifa, Cloud remembers her saying some of the fruits are out and decided to take Denzel and Marlene for some shopping just around Midgar.

Cloud busying himself as he poured himself a nice, warm cup of coffee for the day as he tries to rethink the serious situation at hand. Who would have thought his bulky sword would…

"Master…" A voice was heard from up the stairs; Cloud instantly turn around, eyes are widened with his mako blue eyes glowing just a little where a little light from outside the windows of Seventh Heaven shines hazily through them. He murmurs repeatedly:" This not happening… This is not happening…" over and over again.

"Master… Do not be afraid. I am your ally and partner during great battles over the years. Please be self conscious." Cloud could hear every word, but his mind racing like hell! How can this be happening?! His very own sword… Comes to life?! How is… What… Who… Why is it…?? Argh!! His head begins to pound like crazy!

Suddenly, a hand rests upon his head like a worried mother; First Tsurugi touches his owner for the first time in his life… Well, obviously he IS a sword for Gaia's sake!

Cloud's eyes widened again as he backs away a little from Tsurugi's reach and began to growl at him," What games are you playing at?! What is your purpose here? And how did you transform into a human?"

First Tsurugi stares at him intently, playing back all those questions that were thrown at him in his mind.

"I do not have any tricks up my sleeve, or the power to change my current body. But my purpose… has always been the same…"

Cloud stood very still on his spot, he wouldn't dare move a muscle until he is ready to defend or attack his opponent. Yet, he wasn't sure what Tsurugi is going to say… "To protect and be with you by your side when in great times of need. Is it not true that every sword must obey this important task?"

'Protect? Obey?' He isn't sure if this is a trick by Sephiroth or any other reasonable explanation, but he has to solve this problem fast, because Tifa is going to be back soon. Cloud hopes his now currently in human form sword will keep his every word truthful, or else he will deal with sufferable consequences.

"Alright. I trust your words. Whether you're an ally or not you're still a suspect to me," warned Cloud as he shoving First Tsurugi up the stairs and into his bedroom.

After the door is closed and lock, he began to fully studies First Tsurugi's appearance.

In his human state, he face does look like his owner, only his hair is quite pale but still has the yellowish color to it and not to mention, a bit messy around the edges despite his hair is droopier. Facial features… Oh Gaia! Did he realize Tsurugi has the same feminine face like his?! But only… He has different eye color. The color of dawn… Orange mixes with a little bit of red and yellowish color… Cloud has never seen such eyes before. Oh! And his clothes…

"Where shall I hide, master? You're friend will be back soon, am I correct?"

"Please… Call me Cloud. Master seems a bit weird for me."

"Cloud… Yes. I will." A new sensation. Tsurugi repeatedly calling his owner's name in his mind; being a sword doesn't help that the fact a sword can't speak. Giving him an impossible opportunity to speak with his own master… I mean Cloud!

"Weird… your clothes look just like the design when you're still a sword, but only they're in cottons and all." Apparently, Cloud was too busy checking out his clothing that he forgot to tell him about his hiding place.

"Cloud! We're home!" Speaking of the devil; Tsurugi and Cloud stare at each other for a moment, and nodded to one another. They've decided to tell the others, whether they may like it or not.

Well, it's going to be a wacky day, that's for sure.

**That's about it! If you want to review, please do! I appreciate your comments!  
**


End file.
